


No Time Like the Present

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas fic, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanficton, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, phan oneshot, phanfic, proposal, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: It was Christmas morning in the Lester household. Well, really Christmas Eve morning, but Dan bumped it up so he could give Phil a very important gift before leaving for his own home.





	No Time Like the Present

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays!!!

“Phil, it’s Christmas morning!” 

“Mmm...Wha?” Phil opened his eyes to see Dan standing over him, already out of bed. 

“It’s Christmas!” 

“Dan, Christmas isn’t until tomorrow.” 

“But I’ll be at my parents’ house tomorrow! Today’s the only day we can celebrate Christmas morning. Come on; be a kid again!”

Phil threw the covers off, sitting up and ruffling his hair. He put on his glasses and sighed. “I’m getting too old for this.” 

“C’mon, old man. The family’s waiting.” 

Dan and Phil made their way downstairs arm in arm and plopped down together on the couch, as usual, sitting together and separating Phil’s parents, an actual married couple, into their own recliners.

“Let’s tear in!” Dan called out, and they went around in circles opening presents. Phil found it awfully nice of his parents to cooperate with Dan doing their gift exchange a day early; he would have expected them to want to wait until Christmas morning. With Phil’s parents, Martyn, Cornelia, Dan, and Phil, the gift exchange took a good hour or so. By the end, everyone was satisfied with their yearly dose of presents, and each of them sat admiring their own loot. 

“Hey, there’s one more down there!” Cornelia called out, pointing to a small box back in the corner behind the tree. Phil knew the tone well; it was a sneaky, cryptic tone that was quite typical of her. 

“I’ll get it,” Dan said, reaching back and getting it. “Phil, it’s for you.”

Phil took the box in his hand, examining it. It was wrapped neatly in Dan and Phil wrapping paper, so Phil found himself staring at his own cringe face from a few years back. The little tag in the corner simply said “To Phil”; it mentioned nothing of who it was from. They were definitely planning something.

The entire family watched oddly attentively as Phil unwrapped the box. Inside was a tiny, black box that Phil immediately recognized as a stereotypical engagement ring box. Awestruck, he opened the box, and there it was: a golden band. He saw Dan shift to the floor, and suddenly he was on one knee in front of him. 

“Phil, quite frankly, you’re getting old.” Chuckles rang through the room, and even Phil cracked a smile. “We’re running out of time, so you wanna go ahead and marry me?” 

Phil beamed, taken aback. “You’re asking me this now?”

Dan shrugged. “No time like the...Present.”

“You know, I was gonna marry you, but then you said that, and now I’m reconsidering.” 

“If you want me, you’re gonna have to take the puns too.” Dan smiled, still on one knee. 

“It’s worth it,” Phil said, slipping the ring onto his own finger.

“I’ll see you in a few days, okay?” Phil said, hugging his fiance goodbye at the door. It was still incredible to both of them; they were each other’s fiance. 

“Bye, Phil,” Dan said, pecking Phil on the lips before leaving the Lester household, having already said the rest of his goodbyes. It was a little bittersweet, getting engaged and then immediately going separate ways, but Dan didn’t mind. After all, they had their entire lives worth of anniversaries, milestones, and Christmases to spend together.


End file.
